Keep Your Faith On Us
by sunggi-chan
Summary: sebuah oneshoot pendek yang menggambarkan bagaimana perasaan Baekhyun saat mengetahui tentang cincin perberian Chanyeol untuk Kyungsoo. chanbaek . maaf summarynya jelek :(


**Keep Your Faith on Us**

**0**

**Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

**0**

**Happy Reading~**

Terlihat seorang namja manis kini tengah duduk di bangku kerja yang berada dikamarnya. Pandangannya tidak pernah lepas dari layar laptop yang tepat berada dihadapannya, tangan kanannya sibuk menggerakan mouse yang ia gunakan untuk menscroll-down konten web yang sekarang sedang ia lihat sedangkan tangan kirinya berada di dadanya, sesekali ia mengusap dadanya yang terasa sakit itu. Byun Baekhyun, itulah nama namja manis itu. Ya, dia adalah Baekhyun salah satu member sekaligus main vocal dari boyband yang tengah digandrungi oleh banyak orang yaitu EXO.

Tangan kiri Baekhyun yang berada di dadanya kini tengah meremas dadanya yang terasa sakit dan matanya telah terasa panas setelah membaca berita yang tersebar di twitter itu. Bagaimana hatinya tidak terasa sakit dan sesak jika sekarang ia tengah membaca berita tentang Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo, berita tentang Chanyeol yang membelikan sebuah cincin untuk salah satu main vocal EXO itu. Bagaimana ia tidak merasa sakit hati karena pasalnya Park Chanyeol itu kini tengah berstatus sebagai kekasihnya, lelaki yang amat sangat ia cintai.

Pada awalnya Baekhyun hanya iseng membuka akun twitternya lalu mencari – cari berita mengenai dirinya dan Chanyeol, ia sangat senang ketika melihat twit –twit dari fans mengenai Chanyeol dan dirinya. Namun, ketika ia melihat kata - kata couple rings yang disangkutpautkan dengan chansoo, hal tersebut membuat hatinya tergelitik untuk mencaritahu tentang couple rings tersebut. Ia sungguh sangat menyesal dengan keputusannya untuk mencari tahu mengenai couple rings milik chansoo tersebut karena nyatanya setelah ia mengetahui tentang couple rings itu hatinya langsung terasa sakit dan sesak.

Baekhyun tampaknya terlalu serius dengan apa yang ia lakukan sehingga ia tidak menyadari bahwa pintu kamarnya bersama Chanyeol kini terbuka menampakkan sosok lelaki dengan tinggi badan diatas rata - rata yang masuk kedalam kamar dengan handuk yang melilit dilehernya. Chanyeol baru saja selesai mandi karena EXO memang baru saja pulang dari acara fan meet mereka.

"Baek" panggil Chanyeol ketika ia melihat kekasihnya tengah serius didepan laptop miliknya

Namun lelaki yang dipanggilnya itu tidak menjawab panggilannya ataupun menoleh untuk melihat kearahnya, ia masih saja memunggunginya dan serius memandang layar laptop dihadapannya itu. Merasa bahwa Baekhyun tidak akan menanggapinya, Chanyeol akhirnya berjalan mendekat kearah kekasihnya itu. Ia merasa sangat penasaran akan hal yang sedang dilihat Baekhyun kini sehingga membuat namja manis itu mengabaikannya.

Chanyeol sekarang sedang berdiri dibelakang Baekhyun, ia sedikit membungkukkan badannya untuk melihat layar laptop Baekhyun. Matanya membulat ketika ia melihat hal yang kini sedang dilihat kekasihnya itu, pandangannya berubah menjadi sendu setelah melihat keadaan kekasihnya kini. Jemari lentik itu kini tengah menggenggam dadanya erat dan matanya yang biasanya berbinar kini terlihat sendu dengan setitik bulir air mata yang perlahan turun membasahi pipi putihnya.

"Baek . . ." ucap Chanyeol lirih

"Kalian terlihat sangat serasi ya" ucap Baekhyun lirih ketika ia melihat foto Chanyeol yang tengah merangkul pundak Kyungsoo ketika showcase mereka di Beijing, jangan lupakan cincin yang tersemat di jari manis Chanyeol dan jari telunjuk Kyungsoo yang sekarang tengah menjadi perhatian Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun-ah . . ." ucap Chanyeol

Chanyeol kini telah membalikkan kursi yang diduduki Baekhyun sehingga kini Baekhyun menghadap kearahnya. Terlihat wajah Baekhyun yang telah memerah dengan air mata yang terus turun dari kedua manik matanya. Ia mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Baekhyun, mengusap air mata yang telah membasahi pipi putihnya itu lalu kemudian mencium kedua manik mata kekasihnya itu. Kemudian Chanyeol bersimpuh dihadapan Baekhyun sambil menggenggam erat tangannya.

"Baek, kau sendiri kan sudah mengetahuinya. Tahu bahwa akhir – akhir ini aku memang menggunakan cincin yang sama dengan Kyungsoo" ucap Chanyeol

"Aku tahu . . ." ucap Baekhyun lirih, "Tapi aku tidak tahu bahwa kau sendiri yang membeli cincin itu, aku kira itu adalah cincin dari sponsor" lanjutnya

"Baekhyun-ah"

"Kau bahkan belum pernah membelikanku sebuah cincin, apalagi cincin yang sama untuk kita berdua" ucap Baekhyun sendu, "Kau selalu mengatakan padaku, bahwa kita tidak boleh memakai barang yang sama agar hubungan kita tidak dicurigai oleh orang – orang. Tapi apa yang kau lakukan sekarang, kau membeli cincin yang sama dengan Kyungsoo dan kau bahkan tidak pernah melepaskan cincin itu barang satu menitpun!" lanjutnya dengan nada suara yang lebih tinggi dari tadi

Baekhyun memang sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan rasa sakit dihatinya. Jika boleh jujur, selama ini ia merasa cemburu dengan perlakuan Chanyeol pada Kyungsoo. Chanyeol bisa dengan mudah merangkul bahkan memeluk Kyungsoo walaupun itu didepan banyak orang dan dihadapan kamera sekalipun. Tapi terhadap dirinya, jangankan untuk memeluknya, untuk menggenggam tangannya saja sepertinya Chanyeol enggan untuk melakukannya didepan publik.

"Yeol . . ." ucap Baekhyun lirih, "Jika memang kau sudah tidak mencintaiku dan telah mencintai Kyungsoo, mengapa kau masih bertahan dengan hubungan kita" lanjutnya

"Yah Byun Baekhyun, apa yang kau katakan?" tanya Chanyeol

"Lebih baik kita akhiri saja hubungan kita, dengan begitu kau bisa dengan mudah mendekati Kyungsoo" ucap Baekhyun lirih sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Ia tidak sanggup jika terus memandang wajah Chanyeol, ia takut jika ia tidak akan bisa untuk melepaskannya.

Chanyeol merasakan tubuhnya menegang ketika mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. Tidak, bukan ini yang diinginkannya. Bukan ini tujuannya ketika ia memutuskan untuk membeli cincin yang sama dengan Kyungsoo beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Dengan segera Chanyeol mencoba untuk memalingkan wajah Baekhyun sehingga ia bisa menatapnya, namun kekasihnya itu menolaknya.

"Baek, tatap aku" ucap Chanyeol

Baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan terus memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kumohon Baek" ucap Chanyeol memohon

Baekhyun akhirnya luluh mendengar nada Chanyeol yang memohon itu. Ia sekarang memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap mata lelaki yang ia cintai itu dengan lekat.

"Maafkan aku" ucap Chanyeol lirih, "Maafkan aku karena aku memutuskan untuk membeli cincin itu tanpa memberitahumu terlebih dahulu. Tapi sumpah demi Tuhan, aku membelinya bukan karena aku mencintai Kyungsoo. Cintaku hanya dimiliki olehmu Baekhyun-ah" lanjutnya

"Lalu kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun

"Manajer hyung, ini adalah ide darinya" ucap Chanyeol dan sukses membuat Baekhyun menatapnya heran. Chanyeol kembali menggenggam erat jemari Baekhyun sebelum meneruskan ucapannya, "Orang – orang sudah mulai mencurigai hubungan kita Baek. Manajer hyung memberikan ide untuk mengalihkan perhatian para fans pada couple yang lain. Ia memutuskan untuk mengalihkan perhatian fans pada couple chansoo, karena yang sekarang menjadi perhatian mereka adalah hubunganku denganmu. Karena itu jika perhatian mereka beralih pada chansoo maka perhatian mereka pada hubungan kita akan berkurang" tuturnya, "Dan mengenai cincin, manajer hyung bilang dengan menggunakan cincin maka akan lebih cepat menarik perhatian para fans. Oleh karena itu aku memutuskan untuk membeli cincin itu dan terus menggunakannya"

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya lega setelah mendengar penjelasan Chanyeol. Rasa sesak yang sedari tadi hinggap didadanya kini telah hilang dengan sekejap. Air mata bahagia keluar seiring dengan perasaan lega dihatinya. Chanyeol yang melihat kekasihnya itu kembali menangis mulai beranjak dari posisi bersimpuhnya dan langsung membawa Baekhyun kepelukannya, ia mencium pucuk kepala Baekhyun dengan sayang.

Setelah beberapa saat Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya lalu beralih untuk mencium bibir tipis kekasihnya itu sebelum ia kembali ke posisi bersimpuhnya.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu Baek" ucap Chanyeol tulus

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan kekasihnya itu, "Aku juga sangat sangat mencintaimu Yeol" ucapnya

Chanyeol kemudian membawa jemari kekasihnya itu dan menatapnya lekat. Ia lalu menggenggam jari manis Baekhyun lalu menciumnya.

"Aku berjanji Baek. Suatu hari nanti aku akan menyematkan sebuah cincin dijari manismu ini. Sebuah cincin yang akan menunjukkan kepada seluruh dunia bahwa kau hanyalah milikku, cincin yang akan menjadi simbol dari rasa cintaku yang teramat sangat dalam padamu. Aku berjanji" ucapnya

***end***

Huaaa apaan ini?

Maaf kalau ffnya jelek dan absurd banget, maafkan :((

Sebenernya aku bikin ff ini hanya untuk mencurahkan perasaan aku setelah aku baca tentang cincin yang dikasih Chanyeol buat Kyungsoo, asli aku nyesek pas liat twitter kemaren malem, huaa ;;A;;

Ya sudah lupakan tentang ocehan saya yang ga penting itu. Buat yang mau baca ff absurd ini makasih banyak apalagi buat yang mau review, sungguh sangat aku hargai :)

Buat ff on-going, sabar yah ff nya masih dalam proses pembuatan, kalau udah selesai bakal langsung aku post kok, hihihi.

Oke deh, cukup segitu aja kayaknya dari aku, sampai ketemu lagi di ff yang lain ya, annyeong~


End file.
